The invention relates to a hollow handle for a fluidic personal care device for cleaning and/or massaging purposes. The fluidic cleaning and/or massaging device may for instance be a mouth cleaner with or without bristles, a denture cleaning device or a skin cleaning and/or massaging device, especially for facial skin. The same handle may be used for the various devices. The fluidic massaging and/or cleaning device comprises at least one nozzle for the discharge of a water jet. Advantageously, it would comprise a fluidic oscillatory nozzle which discharges an oscillating jet. However, it may also comprise a nozzle which discharges a pulsating jet. The pressurized water source, to which the fluidic massaging and/or cleaning device is connected, may be a water faucet, for instance in a bathroom, or a water container connected to an electric pump.
Solid effective substances, which are difficult to dissolve in the water stream, are well known. It has also already been suggested to form such effective substances into rods and to insert them into the hollow handle of a mouth cleaning device.